Merlin - Secrets of the She-Witch
by JosephineIngram
Summary: A young boy is destined for greatness, his journey leads him to Camelot to bring back the old ways, to bring back magic to Albion, but on his journey he comes across true love.
1. Leaving Home

~*~*~ Chapter one ~*~*~  
~*~*~ Leaving Home ~*~*~

As Hunith finished her letter, she sighed; with relief but also with worry. She knew the dangers of sending someone with magical talents to Camelot, but she needed to, she had to. Her heart pounded hard against her chest as she folded the letter neatly. She lay the letter on the shabby, old, crooked wooden table, and she stared at the piece of parchment. Her breath was deep and long, she thought to herself if this was the best thing for the boy, for her only son; Merlin.

There was a strange atmosphere around the village, as Hunith picked up the letter and made her way to the crops. As she looked around, she could tell the people of Ealdor were scared, shocked and petrified of what could happen. The looks she was getting from the other villagers was not a pleasant one; a look of disgust and horror.

As she stepped carefully among the crops, Hunith saw two figures in the distance, hoping one of them was Merlin.  
"Merlin!..Merlin?" she shouted out to the bottom on the croft, hoping to get a reply. Not that long after, a figure begun to run up to her, she sighed again and tried to keep a straight face.

"Yes mother?" Merlin gasped as he attempted to catch his breath, looking down at the ground trying to control his breathing.  
"Son, it is time.." Hunith said softly, trying to hold back her tears, which failed miserably and she fell into Merlins arms, "Merlin, I love you with all my heart, please.. stay safe and go straight to Gaius, he will know what to do.."  
Merlin held his mother and squeezed her in his arms, he whispered to her, "I promise mother, I promise I will not let you down."  
Hunith stared into his eyes and stroked his cheek, tears running down both of their faces. She handed him the letter carefully.

They walked back to their house, and Merlin began to pack some of his belongings, his mother started pacing slowly around the stove.

Several minutes passed and Merlin emerged from his room slowly but surely. His mother gave him a final look and hugged him tight, tears now pouring like a steady flowing waterfall down her face, which fell on to the muddy ground of the house. Merlin knew he had to look strong, for his mother.

Merlin gracefully left the house and began to make his way to Camelot. It didn't take long before he was nearly out of sight, but before he was, he looked back at Hunith. A smile came over his face and he waved, took a deep breath and began to embark on his journey.


	2. The Caution

~*~*~ Chapter two~*~*~  
~*~*~ The Caution ~*~*~

Merlin stood in awe as his eyes lit up from the sight of Camelot Castle, he had never seen anything like this in his entire life. The busy streets, the markets, all the different people who lived inside the Castle walls, it was all new. At every turn there was something different. Everything amazed Merlin, but what stood out most was the castle. It was magnificent, perfectly built.

There was a lot of commotion around the castle courtyard, Merlin needed to see Gaius, but he felt that meeting him could wait. He edged himself carefully through all the townsfolk surrounding the centre of the courtyard. Merlin was quite tall, so he was able to look over the people of the kingdom. All of a sudden it all went quiet. Not a sound from everyone as a royal figure emerged from the castle balcony. His voice boomed all around, a very deep, husk voice, which gave you shivers if you didn't know where it was coming from.

"This man, is guilty of using magic and sorcery, in the laws in this kingdom you will suffer execution for these actions" the royal figure declared, "Have you got any final words?"

"You are a coward Uther Pendragon, you have killed so many innocent people, I hope you die and rot in hell!" The man cried out, and with that, Uther gave the executioner the signal and all you could hear was the splat of the axe chopping off the mans head. It was a sight many people didn't want to see, many turned their heads in disgust, others cheered for Uther. Merlin was in shock, he didn't know where to look, all that he knew is that one of his Kin was slaughtered by the hand on Uther Pendragon. A man who calls himself king. This man is no king, only a tyrant.

A woman screamed and cried as she saw the body of her dead son, he wails pierced your ears, for us modern folk, it would have been like listening to someone scratch their nails down a blackboard. As she cried, she vowed to Uther, "YOU! Uther Pendragon, you are nothing but evil! I have lost my only son, and for that you will pay! I vow to you that you will feel the same pain that I have felt today, you will witness the death of your son!" her words getting stronger and stronger with every breath.

"Seize her!" Uther's voice boomed and echoed through the courtyard. The guards began to approach this woman, they edged closer and closer to her, but this woman did not panic, or seem startled by these actions. She gracefully put her hands together, muttered to herself, and as her words got louder and louder a thundercloud appeared above her, raining showering everyone in the courtyard and before you knew it, she had vanished. Gone. Out of sight completely.

Merlin shook his head, that was a sight he had wish he had never seen, he was about to find Gaius when someone caught his eye. A beautiful woman, skin so pure and white as snow, her hair as dark as the midnight sky. Merlin's heart dropped and so did his jaw, he couldn't take his eyes of her, this woman was the most remarkable person he had ever seen. For a while he stared at her, not realising what he was doing. Merlin was stunned by her beauty. As he smiled, the woman caught sight of him, and looked at him with admiration, her smile began to perk and got bigger and bigger the longer she looked at Merlin. All of a sudden, a shout came from the castle, "Lady Morgana!". The womans head whipped around and motioned that she was coming, she glanced back at Merlin and smiled sweetly, then ran into the castle. Merlin was in love, with the Lady Morgana.

Merlin went off to find Gaius, he pondered on where to find him, since he had never been here before. He stood quietly in the courtyard hoping that he would see him. He looked around, glancing everywhere, to look for someone who would look like him, but he still could not get the Lady Morgana out of his head. He fely himself going into a daydream, only thinking of what she looked like, and gorgeous she was...

"Hello? Are you lost?" said a friendly voice from behind him. Merlin was startled and jumped and his head whizzed around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you", the voice said again, he looked around and saw a fairly dark skinned woman, smiling at him. Her hair was curly and tied up in a bun, and her clothes looked a little ragged. "Oh, uh yes I am a little lost, could you tell me where I could find Gaius please?" Merlin replied quietly, still a little scared from the fright she had given him.  
"Oh I'm Gwen, or Guinevere" and she held out her hand, offering to shake his.  
"I'm Merlin" he smiled and shook her hand in return. Gwen motioned the way to Gaius and Merlin followed. They began to talk on why Merlin was there, he told her that he was here for new opportunities, she laughed and proudly announced to him that she was the personal serving girl to the Lady Morgana. That name, made Merlin's heart beat faster.

They eventually reached where Gaius stayed, Gwen said her goodbyes and left. Merlin gulped loudly and carefully opened the door.  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Merlin questioned, closing the door behind him. So many interesting things caught his eye, he pondered around the room looking at all the different potions and remedies that Gaius would have prepared, he was the Court physician. A cough came from above Merlin and he sharply looked up, there was a fairly fat man with shining grey hair. Merlin waved to the man and he waved back, but as the man waved he slipped off the ladder he was stood on and began to fall to the ground. Not knowing what to do, Merlin somehow managed to move a bed to where the man was going to fall, with his mind, he had no contact what so ever with the bed. A few seconds after the man crashed onto the bed with a huge thump.

"How did you do that? Do you even know what you just did?" the man exclaimed, "You cannot do that here, it is forbidden!"


	3. She is beautiful

~*~*~ Chapter three ~*~*~  
~*~*~ She is beautiful ~*~*~

"I'm sorry!" Merlin shouted, scratching his head, not sure on where to look. "You're Gaius right?" he asked the man.  
"Why yes I am, why?" Gaius asked, looking fairly puzzled at him. Merlin went through his pockets and pulled out the letter, which was pretty much crumpled up since he had just shoved it in his pocket when his mother gave it to him. He handed it to Gaius who proceeded to read it, after fetching his abnormal reading glasses, carefully following each and every single word. Merlin didn't know exactly what it said, but he knew it was something about him having magic. Gaius put down his reading glasses, looked Merlin straight in the eye and sighed, "Well Merlin, looks like you have some work to do". Merlin looked confused. Very confused. Gaius stood up and threw his brown leather bag at him. "I want you to collect me some supplies, and also please take this potion to the Lady Morgana, poor girl has been suffering from nightmares".

Merlin nodded, he picked up the bag and left the room. He began to run off to collect the supplies he needed, luckily for him Gaius had wrote them down for him: Lavender, Rosemary and Thyme. He wondering down to the market, thinking about how he was going to give Morgana her potion, "What am I thinking?" Merlin thought to himself, "She is a Lady, I'm a commoner, I must be out of my mind". As he stood at the shop, he pondered to himself, thinking if he was wasting his time or not, he obviously thought yes but, you cannot give up.

He slowly walked to Lady Morgana's chambers, pacing up and down the hallway. Then took in a deep breath and knocked on her door. He waited for her reply, but there wasn't one, he knudged her door open and pulled himself through. "Lady Morgana? I uh.. have a potion for you.. from Gaius" Merlin speedily spoke.  
"Oh thank you, can you put it on the table for me beside my bed? I'll be with you in a moment" said a angelic voice from behind the screen.  
Merlin carefully placed the potion onto the table and waited for her. He looked around and saw his reflection in the mirror, he checked around to see if anyone was looking, (there wouldn't be, it's only Merlin and Morgana in the room) and approached it with caution. Merlin checked around the room one more time, he began to pose in front of the mirror, making stupid faces and silly muscle poses, he got really into it and started laughing while he was doing it.

*Cough*

Merlin turned around with haste and while doing that, knocking over a priceless jewellery chest, not caring if he injured himself, he lept towards it and caught the chest before it could touch the ground, crashing to the floor himself.  
"Careful!" Morgana shouted at him, taking the chest off him in a hurry, placing it back where it belonged. She smiled at the chest then looked back at Merlin.  
"Are you okay? I'm the Lady Morgana, you look familiar, have I seen you before?" She asked him.  
"Uh.. oh I'm Merlin and I don't think so", finally pulling himself off the floor, "I just got here, working for Gaius".  
Lady Morgana smiled and said, "Well you best be off then, Merlin. Gaius will be wondering where you are"  
And with that, Merlin said his goodbyes and left the room.

"She is beautiful..." He whispered.


	4. The Fight

Sorry I haven't updated, been really busy making Youtube videos with my friends, if you wanna check us out, search TlkBakTaco.

Just an idea :D 

* * *

~*~*~ Chapter four ~*~*~  
~*~*~ The Fight ~*~*~

Merlin felt elated, he had no idea he could feel like this, he felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Merlin felt like the happiest guy in the world, and it was all thanks to that one person. One woman. Lady Morgana.

A change of pattern was in his walk, more lively and bouncey than usual. A sort of strut had occured in his steps, as he plodded back to Gaius. With a smile on his face and the sun shining bright, he thought to himself.. "Maybe this could happen, even if it one out of a billion.. it could.."

Merlin stopped. He had noticed something in the corner of his gleaming blue eyes. Three tall, broad-shouldered soldiers, had surrounded a pityful and lonesome man in the training grounds. Laughing and teasing him and he held the circular shield to his back, running back and forth and they shot bolts at him. Merlin couldn't stand this, he had always been the type of person to help with they were in danger, or even great peril. Merlin's reputation back in Ealdor was that he was always quite the chancer and never cared about what happened to himself, as long as he kept people safe.  
"Hey come on, thats enough, you've had your fun, move along now will you?" Merlin quickly spoke, hardly taking any breathes between his words. He smiled to himself thinking he had did the right thing.

"Excuse me? Are you actually telling me what to do?" one of the men said, this man was different from the other two, he seemed more.. mature from his appearance, but you cannot judge a book by its cover. His blonde hair, radiant and so elegant but yet so ordinary. This is what Merlin saw at first when he looked at him, yes he was wearing shining armour, freshly polished, but that didn't change how Merlin felt about this guy, already he could tell that this man, was not all that he seemed.  
"Do you even know who I am?" the man laughed at Merlin, giggling to the two man beside him.  
"Yeah I do, a complete arse" Merlin shouted back at him, regretting his words after saying them.~  
"Oh really? Is that how you talk to the Prince of Camelot?" the man rudely spoke, "My name is Prince Arthur, and who are you? Some angry fellow who thinks he can tell royalty what to do?"

Merlin stood in shock, he couldn't believe he had just insulted the Prince, he knew by know it was too late to apologise. He took a massive gulp as he saw the Prince draw his sword, mocking Merlin and proceeded to taunt him. Merlin wanted to turn around and run, he didn't know what to do, but it had looked like Arthur had already made his mind up for him as he stupidly and childishly passed a sword to Merlin. Without hesitation, Merlin grabbed the sword.

A loud clash and clang came from the training grounds as Arthur and Merlin's swords began to come together, Arthurs quick moves made it impossible for Merlin to strike back, and was lucky enough he could block his attacks. Merlin was losing this fight, no matter how hard he tried, Arthur was stronger. They travelled down the city while bashing their swords at each other. With mindless thinking, Merlin looked at a large wooden barrel and used it to trip up Arthur, but it had no effect. They carried on down every pathway around the city, fighting and running without stopping. Merlin was beginning to lose his mind, how could he win this fight? All he could think of was Arthur killing him on the spot, right where he stood. Then the idea came to him, he thought if he could get Arthur alone, then he could use magic against him to win. So he began to follow his plan, luring Arthur to an abandoned shack, in the corner of the lower-parts of the city, striking him harder and harder with every move.

Merlin thought he could outsmart the Prince. He stepped once to the right and twice to the left, with a right turn and another three steps to the right, his fancy footwork had definitely beaten the Prince, as he tripped over his own feet. Before the Prince fell to the ground, Merlin had moved a sack of potatoes with magic to break Arthurs fall. And as he fell, Merlin smiled and tried to walk away, but before he could..

"GUARDS! GUARDS! SEIZE HIM!" cried Arthur, whining in pain from hitting his side on the ground, his hip bleeding as he tried to hold back the pain".


	5. The Fool in Love

Sorry I haven't updated, been really busy making Youtube videos with my friends, if you wanna check us out, search TlkBakTaco.

Just an idea :D

* * *

~*~*~ Chapter five ~*~*~  
~*~*~ The Fool in Love ~*~*~

The guards rushed over to Merlin, he had no chance to run, in a split second the guards grabbed his arms and pulled his slim body to the ground, hardly giving him a chance to breath. Arthur dragged himself up by the nearest barrel to him, clenching his hip, staggering while he walked. The guards pushed and pulled Merlin into the castle, where they took him to the king. To Uther Pendragon.

The counsel chambers doors swung open and Merlin was flung to the ground, he stared at the cold floor, not chancing himself to look.  
"Look at me, boy." Uther said persuasively. Merlins eyes slowly began to look up, until he was eye-level with the king.  
"This boy has been arrested for injuring the Prince, my Lord." one of the guards yelled, his voiced echoed throughout the room.  
Everyones eyes were upon Merlin, including the Lady Morgana, except the look she gave him, wasn't of disgust, or hate, but of some sort of affection. Of love you could call it, and Merlin could see that and because of the serious situation he was in, he tried to hard not to smile, or even look back. Uther stood up, looking like he was about to say something, something that could have ended Merlins life, until he was inturupted.  
"My lord, the boy is just.. well a boy. Surely he doesn't derserve death over something which was clearly an accident, because of his stupidity of course." Morgana gracefully spoke, with a red sparkle in her eye and the smile of a goddess as she looked at Uther.  
"Yes.. Morgana you are right, there has been a mistake and the boy, does not deserve to die, but for his punishment, he shall spend three days in the stocks". Uther spoke with kindness.  
Merlin felt a sudden relief over him, who knew that the woman he had fallen in love with, would save his life. The guards took hold of his arms and began to drag him to the stocks, he owed Morgana with his life.

Three days had passed, and Merlin was finally out of the stocks. He was making his way back to Gaius until he heard a voice behind him.  
"Merlin.." Morgana whispered to him.  
Merlin quickly turned around, and found himself staring at the Lady Morgana, his eyes fixed upon hers. She walked over to him, smiling with happiness, she looked at him, glanced to the ground and leaned over to hold his hand. Merlin didn't know what to do, he was scared that someone would see them. His heartbeat quickened and his breath became faster.  
Morgana looked into his eyes, there was something about him she didn't understand, but it was something that she wanted to. She pulled herself closer to him, until both their chests were touching, biting her lip. It was the most sexiest thing Merlin had ever seen, but contained his feelings and made himself look as if he wasn't interested.  
"I know you like me, Merlin. Don't deny it." Morgana whispered into his ear, a rush came over Merlin and held her body close to his, his arm wrapped around her waist, and hers around his neck.  
Lady Morgana could not help herself, and slowly leaned in, and closed her eyes and her lips passionately touched his.


End file.
